Una Magia llamada, Amor
by Thomas5
Summary: Draco y Harry viven solos en una casa Muggle.,Hermione y Ron son pareja y los van a visitar en sus vacaciones...realmente muchas sorpresas en este primer capitulo, vale la pena entrar, espero que les guste...


Hola, me llamo Thomas, este Es el prologo de mi Fic, tiene varios capitulos, pero lo sigue siendo un prologo.,Este Es un Fic Slash, no contiene nada de Slash en este capitulo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.R.Krowling, Bueno, Es el primer Fic que publico y no se que tal me salio, pero creo que se van a enganchar, tan solo tienen que tener imaginacion. Bueno, ahora los dejo con la primera parte de mi prologo.  
  
Prologo 1. Bienvenidos.  
  
Eran las 10:25 de la maniana y el claro sol caracteristico de esa relajante hora daba de lleno en una de las avenidas de Londres.por el lujoso barrio pasaba casi solitario, un moderno auto deportivo color plata.la velozidad de el auto parecia que cortaba el aire y arrasaba todo lo que tenia detras, con un tenue pero ansioso sonido.era un dia ventoso, con el cielo azul y despejado,con un ligero frio, y llenos de factores que convertian un dia sumamente agradable. El deportivo seguia velozmente por la avenida, moviendose velozmente sin dejar de avanzar.dentro de el vehiculo se encontraban tres personas, el que manejaba era un chico rubio, delgado, con una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la palanca de cambios, observando el paisaje y la ruta, con sus ojos grises entremezclados con algun vidrio.el chico que lo acompaniaba tenia el pelo rojo, sus ojos eran azules y fijos en el camino, en sus labios se veia una pequenia sonrrisa que parecia estar anisiosa por algun motivo, y la persona que estaba atras era una mujer, con el pelo castanio y liso,sus piernas estaban cruzadas y parecia estar hablando. El deportivo disminullo la velozidad y doblo en una calle sin hacer una detención pausada para la buelta, haciendo brillar el sol elegantemente desde la cola hasta la punta, donde habia una chapa que decia "Draco", en plata tambien. El vehiculo siguio un pequenio recorrido hasta llegar a una modesta mansion que se situava en el medio de una cuadra, rodeada de otras mas. El deportivo doblo hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando por la entrada y dejando a dos anchos y determinados portones cerrarse entre si.El auto se detuvo en uno de los costados de la casa y apago el motor.  
  
-Llegamos, le dijo el chico rubio al otro, mientras le hacia senia de que salieran de el auto.. La puerta de el conductor se abrio, dejando ver a la figra de Draco Malfoy incorporarse, luciendo unos medianamente anchos skater, unos jeans oscuros multicolores y un polo negro con unas lineas rojas que lo recorrian..  
  
El otro chico y la chica salieron de el auto , mirando asombrado la mansion en donde vivian sus amigos.  
  
-Wooooowww.  
  
Draco comenzo a caminar dirigiendose hacia la puerta prinzipal, seguido imediatamente de los otros.Draco abrio la puerta y se adentraron.  
  
-Harry!!!...Harry!!!.llegamos!!!.Harry!!!.  
  
Draco gritaba mientras pasaba de el holl a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a la sala.  
  
-Draco!!!, donde estas?!,lo llamaba harry bajando velozmente la escalera.y veia como Draco lo llamaba tambien y que en ese momento estaba entrando a la sala.  
  
-No pense que ibas a llegar tan rapido, le dijo Harry acercandose al rubio y depositando un ligero beso en su boca.  
  
-Ron!!!Herm!!!..-Harry se dirigio a los dos rapidamente dandoles un fuerte abraso..  
  
-Hey!, hermano, cuanto tiempo-le dijo Ron dandole un golpe en el braso y mirandolo de arriva abajo  
  
-Mirate Harry, has cresido vastante.-le dijo Hermione que tambien lo miraba sonrriente. Tenian razon, Harry seguia siendo normal, pero un poco mas alto, con sus facciones definidas y con un aspecto mas mayor que un adolecente..ya tenia 21 anios..  
  
-Hey chicos, ustedes tambien estan mas grande y diferentes..  
  
Hermione tenia el pelo lacio y con una cola sujetada atras y luciendo una fina fijura de mujer bajo una chaqueta de cuero marron y unas botas tambien marron haciendo juego,.Ron estaba aun mas alto, con musculos detallados pero con la misma facha de despreocupado que siempre, aunque asi parecia, en realidad era un joven ocupado.  
  
-Hey como han estado?-les pregunto Harry.  
  
-De lo mas bien, respondio Hermione..  
  
-No pense que vivieran tan cerca, tan solo nos llevo como una hora llegar aqui desde Hogsmade.  
  
-Bueno, Cerca no quiere decir Rapido Ron, cualquier lugar queda diez veces mas cerca de lo que parece si Draco Conduce.  
  
Los cuatro se manuvieron un rato hablando intentando informarse el de unos a otros de como estaban.  
  
-bueno vengan a ver la casa, ya que la tendran que conoser bien, si no quieren estar buscando por lugares en su estadia.-les dice Draco.  
  
-Buena idea, ya quiero sabes donde estan las escobas de las cuales Harry me hablo.. Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la escalera y subir por ella. todo era abrumantemente modesto y al mismo tiempo detallado, pero sin dejar de lado el hacer saber de que era una casa muggle y no una magica, y eso lo hacia los artefactos y estilo muggle. la escalera era de una madera rojisa y oscura, y al terminar con ella, los pasillos opuestos que habian y la sala a la que daba eran de madera, con terminasiones de socalos grises y azul marino, resaltando los adornos de plata que habian, que la mayoria eran armas magicas y cuadros.se dirigieron por el pasillo de la derecha y a pasar por cada lugar. Harry y Draco le mostraron la sala de juegos, la sala donde habian solo muebles con objetos mágicos dentro, una sala de estar, el living hasta llegar a la recamara de huespedes donde se iban a quedar Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Wow, no nos habian dicho que tenian una casa tan grande como la que tienen,-les dijo Ron.  
  
-Esta va a ser su recamara-les dijo Draco.. Los dos chicos miraron toda la amplia recamara..paredes rojo venesia y con todos los muebles de una fina Madera, y llenos de detalles que la hacia una elegane recamara.  
  
-Este Es su banio,-les dijo Harry habriendo la puerta Era un Amplio banio, con paredes de espejos y terminasiones negras, como el granito de el piso, el inodoro etc. Los chicos quedaron fasinados, era adinerados y su casa en el mundo magico era modesta tambien, pero no tanto como la de sus amigos.  
  
-hem,chicos, y todo esto para que Es?.les dijo Ron en una parte de el banio que habian decenas de toallas dobladas, cremas, shampoos, spas, velas. etc.  
  
-Posiones?.pregunto Ron desconsertado.  
  
-Bueno, no exactamente, son como posiones muggles pero demoran unas semanas en hacer efecto, lo demas son Shampoos y algunos elementos relajantes.-le explico Harry,  
  
-Se lo pedimos a Janis, una amiga,pensando en Hermione, aunque despues nos dimos cuenta que la bruja mas intelijente de todo el mundo magico no hade nesecitar de esas cosas, ya que tendra sus posiones secretas y casi prhibidas anotadas en su memoria para tener la piel y las facciones sin ningun disperfecto..-Le siguio explicando Draco.  
  
-Bueno, Draco, creo que has aprendido nuevas cosas acerca de lo Muggles,- Dijo Hermione pero sin mover los labios, sin abrir la boca, tan solo su voz de escucho en el lugar mientras le sonrreia levemente a el rubio.  
  
-Ho, y como veo te has vuelto realmente poderosa,-le contesto Draco de la igual forma con una sonrrisa bastante Malfoy en su boca.  
  
-Bueno, y este hade ser nuestro colset no?..-Dijo Hermione saliendo de el banio y senialando otra puerta que habia dentro de el cuarto..  
  
-Si, asi Es-le respondio Harry. La chica cerro los ojos tranquilamente y se quedo parada en el lugar llamando la atencion de sus amigos, que no entendieron lo que le pasaba. El pelo de Hermione que se movio un poco al igual que su ropa, una especie de aire se estrallaba en ella.. Su novio dio un paso acercandose a ella, y amtes de que pudiera preguntarle que le ocurria, la chica abrio los ojos y miro el Closeth nuevamente  
  
-,Listo, Nuestras cosas ya estan en su lugar. Los tres chicos se miraron extraniados mientras que la chica caminaba hacia la puerta y entraba al closeth, que estaba lleno de ropa doblada y colgada cada una en un lugar y orden. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el closeth y vieron la obra de su astuta amiga..  
  
-ho Herm, tu si que sabes arreglartelas- le dijo Draco mientras miraba las cosas en su lugar.  
  
-Si, dijo la chica sacando de ensima de una gabeta dos cajas medianas que estaban embueltas una con papel azul y una monia roja y otra con papel verde y una monia plateada..  
  
-Tomen, esto Es para ustedes..-les dijo la chica dandole la caja verde a Harry y la azul a Draco.  
  
-Gracias, dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a sacar el papel.  
  
-Wow, chicos, Es.  
  
-Increible- terimo Draco..  
  
Harry tomo con su mano la pluma de gayuta que le habian obsequiado sus amigos, razonablemente elegida por hermione.era una pluma que empezaba con verde en la punta y terminaba con azul, en el centro habia un degrade blanco.. era la mejor pluma que Harry nunca habia visto. Mientras Draco sostenia en su mano un Arco de violin, echo de una madera sumamente fina y fuerte, con unas cerdas besh y un mango que tenia la punta de Bronce, y en uno de los lados tenia tallado el nombre de el duenio.. "Draco".  
  
-Wow chicos, no se hubiesen molestado tanto..-les dijo Harry mirando su pluma  
  
-No era nesesario que se preocupen tanto..-les dijo Draco.  
  
-No, Claro que si, Hace ya mucho tiempo que no los vemos.-les dijo Ron.  
  
-Si, tienes razon, la ultima vez que fuimos al mundo magico fue hace como 7 meses, no Draco?-  
  
-Si, algo asi. Bueno, la mayoria de la ropa que trajeron Es de magos y brujas, y no creo que los muggles esten acostumbrados a ver ese estilo.- dijo draco mirando la Ropa de sus amigos, (que aun los cuatro estaban dentro de el closeth) y viendo que la que mas que tenia ropa muggle era Hermione y la de ron era practicamente toda de Mago, y la de muggle que tenia era solo elegante, como el pantalon verde y la camiza azul que traia...-Asi que lo mejor sera ir a algun moll a resolver este problema..que les parece..  
  
-A un que?-pregunto Ron desconsertado.  
  
-Es un lugar donde se vende ropa ,muggle y otras cosas..-le respondio Hermione  
  
-Si, genial,-respondio el pelisrrojo.  
  
-bueno, vengan a ver la parte de abajo y de ahi nos vamos si?.  
  
Los cuatro terminaron de ver algunos lugares de la parte de arriva, la terraza, la sala de simulación magica y otros cuartos, bajaron a abajo y vieron la sala de entrenamiento, la cosina, el comedor, otra sala de estar, la pisina y la barbacoa, la sala de musica, y una que era de fiestas., era una casa grande, modesta pero muy muggle, con varios artefactos que Ron desconosia.hasta llegar a el dormitorio de Harry y Draco.era amplio y parecido al de ellos, solo que mas grande y con una avitacion mas, donde habian espejos y unas butacas, que era para verificarse y ponerse de los perfumes magicos y muggles que habian en un placar. el piso de madera como en toda la parte de arriva, las paredes azules marinas, con los zocales de el piso y arriva blancos, y el de el medio verde oscuro.  
  
-bueno, tu Herm te ves como una muggle, pero no Ron, asi qe ven a ver que te gusta-le dijo el Rubio Ron y Draco entraron al Closeth mientras Harry y Herm esperaban afuera a un nuevo Ron..  
  
-Bueno, en este tiempo no esta haciendo tanto frio, solo un poco con viento, asi que cualquiern Jean con algun polo de maga larga te quedara bien.  
  
-Un Jean?.,  
  
-Si, esto,. Pruebatelo,..-le dijo tirandoselo y mensionando el hechizo que hace que lo que te pongas se haga de tu talle a la medida.. Ron se sento en uno de los bancos y se los puso quedandole perfecto.  
  
-Bueno, ahora, cuales de esos te gustan - le dijo Draco de el otro lado de el closet, ya que el closet era como una U,  
  
-Ron fue hasta donde estaba Draco y miro toda la estanteria de zapatos que habia de arriva a abajo.  
  
-mmm, esos., dijo Ron senialando unos finos zapatos.. -mm, no, esos no te convinan con el jean, tiene que ser uno como estos.., le dijo Draco senialandole los que tenia puestos.  
  
-mm, entonces esos..le dijo Ron senialando unas zapatillas azules y grises de estilo Skeither, paresidas a las de Draco..  
  
-Bueno, intenta, .. Ron las tomo mensionando el echizo y luego poniendoselas.  
  
-Fabuloso..  
  
-Bueno, ahora solo te queda elejir el polo.. Draco tomo un polo negro con una estrella de independent atras, y con rallas grises en las mangas, paresido al que tenia y se lo cambio.ya que ya estaba aburrido de esperar a Ron que iba a hacer 6 minutos que estaba corriendo perchas buscando un polo a su gusto..o al menos que le gustara mas que los otros..  
  
-ya esta, este.Dijo Ron sacando un polo de manga larga, verde oscuro, con unas franjas naranjas en los hombros que pasaban por la parte de atras y bajaban por los costados de su torso.  
  
-Cool, ya estas listo..  
  
-Si, vamos a ver que Es lo que dice Hermione y Harry. Los dos salieron de el Closet, y las miradas de Harry y Hermione se posaron ensima de Ron..  
  
-wow, increible dijo Harry..  
  
-te gusta Herm? - La chica solo tenia la boca abierta y queria decir algo pero no le salia.ya que su novio se veia realmente bien, los championes negros y un poco anchos, el jean multicolor azul el polo verde y su pelo rojo con sus flequillos hacia arriva, estaba irresistible.  
  
-bueno, ahora si, estamos listos para irnos..-dijo Harry. Los cuatro se diriguieron por un pasillo que estaba al lado de la cosina y que luego giraba y bajaban unas escaleras, llegando a un enorme garge suterraneo. Enseguida las luces se prendieron y dejaron ver todos los vehiculos que habian.  
  
-Ohh.Por.-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Wooowww.-dijo Ron desacostumbrado a ver vehiculos, ya que el unico que conosia era el auto magico de su padre y el de Draco, y todos los que habia visto en el camino hasta la casa de sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, en cual quieren ir?, pregunto Harry..  
  
-En ese!!!, dijo Ron senialando un Mclaren color marron.  
  
-Si, pero Ron, tenemos que ir en uno que cabamos los cuatro, ese tiene solo espacio para dos.  
  
-Como que solo espacio para dos, el de Draco era parecido a ese y cabiamos lo mas bien.  
  
-Si pero esos solo tienen una fila, o sea dos asientos, ves.-le senialo Hermione mostrandole un chrysler que estaba sin el capot  
  
-ho.  
  
Harry y Draco dieron un suspiro, sus amigos seguían discutiendo por cosas simples como siempre lo habian echo.  
  
-no cambian mas-le susurro Harry a Draco en el oido..  
  
-Tienes razon..-le dijo respondio Draco haciendole una senial de que los mire, ya que en esos segundos se habian arreglado y estaban los dos abrazados caminando por los autos eligiendo en cual ir.los dos se rieron sin que la parejira se diera cuenta..  
  
-Bueno, Ya se desidieron?, les pregunto Draco  
  
-mmm, estan todos lindos -le dijo Herm..  
  
-Que les parece en este.-Les dijo Ron senialandoles un astonmartin descapotable que tiene lugar para 4..  
  
-Genial dice Harry dirigiendose a un mueble donde estaban todas las llaves de los vehiculos., Tomo las de el astonmartin y se muntaron los 4. Harry se sento para conducir y Draco a su lado, Hermione y Ron atras. Harry encendio el auto y dio un buelta en el garage dirigiendose a una rampa que al final tenia una puerta, que se habiro antes de que ellos se estrellasen con ella.los cuatros salieron al frente de la casa, donde estaba estasionado el auto favorito de Draco..-Un Jaguar XK8 descapotable con todos los accesorios nesesarios en el motor, magicos y muggles para que sea exepcional.Draco no habia perdido de el todo sus modestias Malfoy.  
  
Harry detuvo el auto y apreto y mocio una pequenia palanca hacia arriva, que hico que el capot se habriera y el auto quedara cubierto con el techo, ya que no estaba tan frio pero si habia viento.  
  
-12:26pm, al mall o a comer algo antes?-pregunto Harry..  
  
-A comer!, dijo Ron, ya que no habia comido nada desde la noche anterior  
  
-Que te parece Best Western?, le pregunto Harry a Draco..  
  
-Claro.  
  
El stereo comenzo a sonar moderadamente en una musica agradable y divertida, salieron de la casa, pasando por el caimino de piedras rusticas encajadas en rosado, besh y grises, pasando velozmente por la entrada y dirigiendose a la derecha, tan solo dejando a las dos partes de el porton cerrarse entre el sol y la ola de aire que habia.  
  
********  
  
Fin del primer capitulo.  
  
Bueno, que les parecio, quiza no entiendan en que tiene que ver las signosis con el Fic,las signosis estan en el final de el fic "por un juego", si la quieren tan solo pidanmela.si la han leido solo esperen y ya veran.Aca les dejo un adelanto de el proximo capitulo, voy a hacer este adelanto en todos los capitulos, claro, exepto en el penultimo. Bueno, si les gusto tan solo dejenme un review, y si quieren que les mande la portada y algunas imagenes que ire dibujando a medida que avance el fic tan solo dejenme su Mail Ok.bueno, saludos, Thomas.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Se sienten gemidos de Hermione y Ron en su banio al igual que en el cuarto de Harry y Draco.  
  
*********************************************  
  
-Paracaidismo?-sugiere Draco.. Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron saltan de un avion contablas cada uno exepto Hermione.  
  
*********************************************  
  
-Hey Harry, y esto que Es-Pregunto el pelisrrojo..  
  
-ohh, eso Es una moto, estas son de Croo y esas son Ninja.-con cual quieres intentar.  
  
-Con la ninja sera divertido.  
  
-Ron!!!, Es tu primera vez!!!, no debes ir tan rapido!!!!,-le grita Harry desde su moto al pelisrrojo, nervioso por que estaban pisando los 210 K/h.  
  
***********************************************  
  
-Chicos, pero como fue realmente su union, y que cosas pasaron para ser tan, tan amorosos.? -Les pregunta Hermione sentada en unos sillones junto a sus amigos con Ron.  
  
***********************************************  
  
R/R, O_^ 


End file.
